


So, I found this waterfall…

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Series: Prompts from 2017 [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Minor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Resting, Toothless is a good buddy, blink and you miss it - Freeform, snippet of daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Hiccup Haddock needs a break.Toothless takes care of his human, helping him to find a place to rest.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Prompts from 2017 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259207
Kudos: 20





	So, I found this waterfall…

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the short prompts from 2017  
> Prompt no.: 15) So, I found this waterfall…

Hiccup was really at his wits end. Tomorrow eve they would celebrate the end of the war between Vikings and Dragons. And as the son of the chief, and the person who brought understanding between both parties, it was his responsibility to organize everything. Sometimes the young Viking wished for his people to have a brain of their own. Because seriously, just a few moments ago, his cousin asked for whether he should or shouldn't wear his new helmet to the event. 

That established, Hiccup was exhausted when he finally finished the last instructions and had checked everything for the night. Massaging his sore muscles, he trotted alongside his faithful friend Toothless. 

The black dragon bumped his head affectionately against the boy's hand. “Yeah, bud, I know… I'm  _ sorry _ , that I was unable to go on a ride with you. Do you want to go now?”

As soon as he finished, he got a confirmative growl. Chuckling a bit to himself, Hiccup smiled towards his dragon and said: “Just hang on one more moment. I need to get something before we go.”

The dragon watched with keen eyes, while his human stumbled hastily away.

“He is overworking himself again, isn't he Toothless?”, asked a feminine voice to the night fury's right.

The dragon looked shortly towards the blonde Viking and huffed.

“I know. I should try to help him more. After all I… Anyway, have fun you two!”, with that Astrid left the dragon waiting for his friend.

After Hic came back, they took off. Firstly some safe routine circles over Berk, checking out if everything was alright. When Toothless realized that his human was doing work again, he stubbornly halted in the air.

“Hey, buddy, what's wrong?”

Receiving no answer, the auburn-haired boy tried again: “Have you seen something? Is there danger?” 

Still no response from the black dragon. Sighing heavily, Hiccup concluded, that if he ever wanted to get down again, he would have to let Toothless lead. So he tightened his grip and said: “Ok, whatever upset you, you know I trust you. Bring it on then! We are flying wherever you want!”

That did the trick. A few moments later, they found themselves in a beautiful environment on a far of island. Gliding off his dragon, both wandered around and explored the place. Large trees, with healthy-looking leaves, and many different kinds of herbs lined the path. Exploring further, they found a lagoon, just like that one where they became friends. When they stood by the water, the moonlight shone directly on the small waterfall. Creating the most breathtaking image the young Viking had ever seen.

He felt serene. He felt secure. He felt so endlessly tired. “I think Astrid would like this place. I will ask her to come here.” Leaning against his friend, he lowered himself into the grass, closing his eyes. Soon Hiccup was sound asleep. His faithful dragon curled around him, watching over him.


End file.
